Dances With Snakes
by Minagorishi
Summary: A mysterious Slytherin girl asks Harry to dance with her at the Halloween Ball. While they dance, Harry is informed as to why the Slytherins REALLY keep their distance—and the results are life altering.
1. Chapter 1

"Dances with Snakes"

By Minagorishi

Hey, everybody! I wrote this while my dad was on vacation and I had no Internet, which explains why my other story, "Parents" hasn't been updated in a while, which is most likely putting it a bit mildly. I also realized that I didn't post the epilogue—which may now just be a longer continuation of the story—to "King of Slytherin". Sorry! Anyways, I'm not entirely sure I like this title; so if anyone has a suggestion for a new one, please tell me!

**Disclaimer: **As you all may or may not have surmised at this point, this is a FAN fiction, meaning that a fan of the actual literary work was the one that wrote it, not the actual author. Therefore, it can further be surmised that I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or anything else, for that matter.

**Warnings:** As with most of my stories, this contains a male/male pairing. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not complain to me when I write about two guys making out—it would be your fault if you didn't bother to read this disclaimer. Further, characters, upon occasion, will be slightly out of character. Again, if you complain, I will delete your review, as you will have had prior warning. Those who flame will also have their reviews deleted, as I do not appreciate them. If you are going to critique my writings, please do so in a proper manner. There is also quite a bit of Ron-bashing. You have been warned. Any warning hereafter shall be posted when they are thought of.

**Summary (Please read this! It contains information I was unable to put into the story.):** A mysterious Slytherin girl asks Harry to dance with her at the Halloween Ball that Dumbledore had decided to hold. While they dance, Harry is informed as to why the Slytherins REALLY keep their distance—and the results are life altering for the Golden trio, as well as one other...

"May I have this dance?" A Slytherin girl asked Harry. He and Ron were sitting as far away from the dance floor as they could get, and Hermione was attempting to convince her boyfriend to dance with her. Harry eyed the pale, dark-haired girl in confusion—was this some kind of joke? The Slytherins were notorious for hating all things Gryffindor, especially the Golden Boy, Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione spun around from their argument in shock.

"Of course he doesn't!" ejaculated Ron. Hermione slapped him for being rude.

Harry, however, was already standing up. He was tired of his so-called "friends" always answering for him. "Certainly. Um, may I ask your name? I seem to have forgotten it."

"Elena, but I've always gone by Venom. I'm a year younger than you, which is probably why you don't know my name." The two walked out onto the dance floor, talking calmly. Many other students eyed this new odd-couple suspiciously.

Ginny Weasley was especially nervous, as she knew both teens better than most. 'What's Venom doing with Harry? She's quiet and has no interest in practically anyone. Plus, she hates the spotlight, which will undoubtedly shine on her now that she's dancing with him. I think she's up to something.'

Even though she was no longer attracted to Harry, she considered him to be a close friend and resolved to keep a close eye on the two, even though she knew that Venom was relatively harmless, unless she was angry or plotting something.

"Venom?" Harry asked after a while, getting the girl's attention.

"Yes?" They had been dancing quietly for a bit, her head resting on his chest. She had wondered when the boy would speak again.

"Why did you ask me to dance? Usually people, especially Slytherins, tend to avoid me." Venom looked up at Harry, her eyes exploring the masculine features.

"There's a reason Slytherins avoid you, and it isn't because we hate you. Before I tell you the reason, though, I need to ask you a personal question."

"And what would that question be?" Harry asked, becoming uneasy. "Personal questions" always led to something bad.

"Are you gay?" This was not the question Harry was expecting, and he looked at the girl in shock.

"Actually, I'm bi. What does that matter?"

Venom smirked at her ability to shock him into answering her question. "It makes all the difference in the world, Darling. You see, the reason all Slytherins seem to 'hate' you is because we were told not to touch you, as you had caught the interest of one of our housemates, and we do not steal what belongs to our brethren." Harry continued to gawk at the girl.

Venom smirked briefly at someone over Harry's shoulder and kissed the still stunned boy quickly on the lips. "And with that, Darling, I must be off."

And off she was. Harry slowly returned to his seat, pondering over the strange girl's cryptic words. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize where he was headed until Ron's boisterous voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Oi! Earth to Harry! What did that bloody Snake want from you?"

Harry looked at his best friend. 'I guess now is as good a time as any to tell him the truth.' "She wanted to know if I was gay..." Ron gaped as though somebody had attempted to transfigure him into a fish.

"Well, of course you're bloody not! The nerve of those Slytherins! I don't even know why they're allowed into this school! What did you tell her, Harry?"

"I told her I was bi."

"You told her you were WHAT!" Ron shouted. "Next thing we know," Ron continued to shout, not noticing that Hermione was pulling her wand out of her pocket. "You'll be telling us that you've fallen for Malfoy!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, outraged at her boyfriend's poor behavior. The Golden Trio had begun to attract a crowd. The front of said crowd was occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy, who cringed at the Weasel's use of his name. "Silencio!"

The redhead finally fell silent, thanks to Hermione's well-placed spell. Then, almost inaudibly, Harry responded to Ron's accusation. "Actually, Ron, I have."

Ron could do nothing but gape as his "best friend" stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving him and Hermione at the center of an uncomfortable silence, as no one other than them had heard Harry's response. Or so they thought.

So, how was it? Please R&R, I have chapter 2 ready to post. TTFN, ta-ta for now (sorry, I've got a minor Tigger obsession. Yet, alas, I don't own him, either.)!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dances with Snakes"

By Minagorishi

Hey, everybody! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I decided, since I haven't updated a blessed thing in a while, that I'd just post whatever I had finished for this fic. I've almost finished the next update for "Parents", as well, but I might not be able to put that up until next week. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **As you all may or may not have surmised at this point, this is a FAN fiction, meaning that a fan of the actual literary work was the one that wrote it, not the actual author. Therefore, it can further be surmised that I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or anything else, for that matter.

**Warnings:** As with most of my stories, this contains a male/male pairing. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not complain to me when I write about two guys making out—it would be your fault if you didn't bother to read this disclaimer. Further, characters, upon occasion, will be slightly out of character. Again, if you complain, I will delete your review, as you will have had prior warning. Those who flame will also have their reviews deleted, as I do not appreciate them. If you are going to critique my writings, please do so in a proper manner. There is also quite a bit of Ron-bashing. You have been warned. Any warning hereafter shall be posted when they are thought of.

**Summary: **A mysterious Slytherin girl asks Harry to dance with her at the Halloween Ball that Dumbledore had decided to hold. While they dance, Harry is informed as to why the Slytherins REALLY keep their distance—and the results are life altering for the Golden trio, as well as one other...

Draco Malfoy made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat. The blonde aristocrat then proceeded to push his way out of the crowd, presumably back to the dance floor. No one, however, saw the boy leave the Great Hall altogether. Other than the Golden Losers, he was the only one to hear Harry's confession, and he ran to catch up with the other boy, who had thankfully slowed his pace to a meander on his way back to his Common Room. After all, it was quite un-Malfoy-ish to run after someone.

"Oi! Potter! Wait up!" Draco called. Harry spun around.

"What the bloody Hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry's eyes were full of hurt and malice, which, Draco hoped, were aimed at Ronald Weasley.

"What you said back there. Was it true?" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"You heard?"

"Yes. Was it true?" All the other boy could do was nod dumbly. Harry was in further shocked when lips were crushed onto his own. "Good. I nearly murdered Venom for doing that to you. Guess I've got to thank her, now." Draco made a face at the thought of having to thank someone, only pulling out of his reverie when he was once more pulled into a searing kiss.

It was this scene that Ronald Weasley exited the Great Hall to see.

"What the sodding—" The rest of Ron's sentence was cut off by a barrage of spells, ranging from "Silencio" to "petrificus totalus", and ending with both Harry and Draco sending strong "obliviate" curses simultaneously. When this was done, the two boys collapsed in laughter at their handiwork.

"Bloody hell! That was brilliant! We should work together to hex people more often, Harry." Harry's smile grew when he heard Draco use his first name.

"Do you think we should revive him so we don't get points off our houses?" Draco nodded in agreement, saying the appropriate counter-spells.

Ron revived and, to Harry and Draco's immense surprise, stuck his thumb into his mouth for a moment, looked around with wide eyes, and walked over to Draco.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my Mummy? I seem to have lost her. She was with my little sister, Gin-Gin." Ron turned and stared wide-eyed at Harry, who had collapsed onto the ground in a riotous fit of laughter. Draco was doing his best not to join him. Tilting his head to the side, Ron did the only other thing he could think of: he began wailing as loudly as he possibly could.

"MUMMY! GIN-GIN! I'M LOST AND THERE ARE TWO MEAN, CRAZY PEOPLE LAUGHING AT ME!" When Ron started screaming, Harry decided it was a good idea to fetch Ginny—Draco, not wanting to be left alone with a bawling Weasel, accompanied him.

"Gin!" Harry caught the youngest Weasley's attention as she moved about the dance floor with some boy or another. "Something's happened to Ron!" Ginny cursed quietly and followed the two boys out of the Great Hall. The sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting at all.

Poor Ron! This fic wasn't originally so mean to him, but this is just how it turned out. I have no problem with him, really. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dances with Snakes"

By Minagorishi

Hey, everybody! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! This is the final chapter for now, but I'll probably have a new one for next week. I've almost finished the next update for "Parents", as well, but I might not be able to put that up until next week. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **As you all may or may not have surmised at this point, this is a FAN fiction, meaning that a fan of the actual literary work was the one that wrote it, not the actual author. Therefore, it can further be surmised that I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or anything else, for that matter.

**Warnings:** As with most of my stories, this contains a male/male pairing. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not complain to me when I write about two guys making out—it would be your fault if you didn't bother to read this. Further, characters, upon occasion, will be slightly out of character. Again, if you complain, I will delete your review, as you will have had prior warning. Those who flame will also have their reviews deleted, as I do not appreciate them. If you are going to critique my writings, please do so in a proper manner. There is also quite a bit of Ron-bashing. You have been warned. Any warnings hereafter shall be posted when they are thought of.

**Summary: **A mysterious Slytherin girl asks Harry to dance with her at the Halloween Ball that Dumbledore had decided to hold. While they dance, Harry is informed as to why the Slytherins REALLY keep their distance—and the results are life altering for the Golden trio, as well as one other...

"MUMMY!" Ron roared, launching himself at Ginny and knocking her over. Ginny cursed colorfully as she hit the floor, causing Ron to giggle. "Mummy, you're not supposed to say words like that! You always yell at Fwed an' George an' Bill for sayin' that stuff." He paused thoughtfully. "Wait 'till I tell 'em!" With that, Ron made to run off, presumably to find his older brothers.

It was then that Ginny finally regained her wits. "Ronald Weasley! Get back here at once or I won't scare the spiders out from under your bed for a week!"

Harry and Draco's jaws dropped as Ron reappeared at Ginny's side almost instantaneously, tears streaming down his face, begging her to keep the spiders away. "OK, I will, but you have to stay right here while I talk to these two boys, alright?" Ron nodded, and she walked to the other end of the entrance hall with Harry and Draco, who were still hysterical with laughter.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, I knew he was afraid of spiders, but isn't that a bit much?" Harry asked in between giggles. This last statement finally got Ginny to brake into peals of laughter.

"For some reason, when he was really little, he would think he saw spiders under his bed. It was probably Fred and George putting them there and then taking them out when Mum went to check, but I don't really know. Anyway, whenever Ron would do something bad, Mum would threaten not to get the spiders out from under the bed for however much time, usually a week."

Ginny's mood turned sober. "What the sodding hell did you two do to him?"

Draco stepped back, gesturing for Harry to tell the story. Harry, in turn, glared at the Malfoy and began the tale. By the time the story was finished, Ginny was in tears from laughing so much. Ron saw this and walked over to them.

"Mummy, why are you crying? Did these two meanies say something mean to you?" Ron's childlike statement once again had Harry and Draco laughing hysterically.

"I must say, Weasley," Draco began, "this is the first time I've ever seen you act even remotely close to your age."

"Still, we should go get Dumbledore. Harry, can you and Draco go get him while I watch Ron?" Harry nodded in agreement and he and Draco rushed off to find the headmaster, who was coincidentally leaving the Great Hall in search of them.

"Ah, Harry my boy, and Mr. Malfoy," the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes diminished slightly at the sight of the Malfoy heir with his favorite pupil. "What can I help you with?"

After getting over the brief shock of the headmaster's uncanny knack of being exactly in the right place at the right time, Harry explained their story once more, conveniently leaving out the part about he and Draco snogging in the entrance hall once more.

"So, you are telling me that young Mr. Weasley has become of the mindset of a five-year-old?" The boys nodded. "And he thinks Ginny is Molly?" They nodded again. "Oh, dear me. We must do something about this. Harry, please fetch Ms. Granger."

Harry and Draco went into the Great Hall in search of Hermione, who was in search of Harry and Ron. "Harry! Thank goodness I've found—" The girl froze in her tracks when she saw Draco with him. "What the sodding hell is Malfoy doing here?"

Harry coughed. "Draco is here because we were told by the headmaster to find you. The two of us wound up hexing Ron, and now he is acting like—and has the memories of—a five-year-old."

"Harry, you said that incorrectly." Draco stated. Harry shot him a confused look. "Weasley always acts like a five-year-old. His memories are all that have changed." The two boys looked at each other and once more burst out laughing.

Hermione was at first shocked at this behavior, but then remembered what Harry had said before he had left she and Ron in the Great Hall. Realization dawned on her features. "You two were snogging in the entrance hall when he walked out, weren't you?" The laughter stopped and the two boys nodded somberly, causing Hermione, much to Harry and Draco's chagrin, to burst into laughter, herself. "Then the rotten git had it bloody coming to him!" Harry and Draco joined in the laughter.

Poor Ron! Now even Hermione is against him! Serves him right, though... Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
